Home is Where the Heart is
by ChasingWolves
Summary: Kira is a fifteen year old girl with her whole life ahead of her, until her whole world came to a crashing stop. Quickly Kira discovers that she is alone and definitely not in Kansas anymore, as she finds herself trapped in her favorite books series she's faced with a choice and a chance to save lives. Only can she survive long enough to do it? M for violence
1. Crash Landing

**Prologue**

**Crash landing**

The white light was disorienting as it pierced through my closed eyelids, my body was already humming in pain as I wiggled my fingers. _Yup, _I thought with a cringe, my pinky was definitely broken or at least popped out of place.

My other hand was perfectly intact as I slowly moved it up to touch on the sore spot above my right eyebrow, feeling the slick sticky surface I pulled my fingers away and squinted at the red liquid that coated them.

So far the injury count was up by two. Wetting my dried cracked lips my hands fumbled for the buckle that held me strapped to the seat, that once was a part of a privet jet, finding purchase on the clasp I pressed the release.

The straps slackened but nothing happened. Blinking in confusion I raised my eyes to look straight ahead, right back to the blinding sunlight that was overhead. I was lying on my back. I realized with a grateful sigh, at least I didn't fall causing more injuries to my throbbing body.

I laid still staring at the clouds as my mind numbed itself to the world. _It's quiet. _I realized finding the silence odd and rather discomforting. That's when I realized what was wrong with this entire thing, it wasn't just that out airplane had been shot out of the sky. It was the silence.

"M...mom!" I crocked pulling myself out of the seat onto the damp grass, "dad!" I called out again louder this time as I struggled to get onto my hands and knees. My ribs are bruised...if not broken, I realized as each movement caused waves of pain and nausea to shoot through my entire being.

"Kayden!" I called out for my brother as tears freely streamed down my cheeks, the silence was deafening now as my mind when to the worst possible conclusion.

_They didn't survive the crash landing...I'm...I'm alone. _

It took a lot of trying and failing, as I stumbled through the wreckage gagging on each breath I took. The smell of smoke and gas were slowly suffocating me, bringing the sleeve of my black leather jacket up to cover my nose and mouth I attempted to breathe through it.

Night time was vastly approaching, and there still wasn't a trace of my family or the small crew that had been on board. I had found my luggage and some other useful things like food water and a first aid kit, but other than that there wasn't a trace of any other person, living or dead.

Wrapping my arms around myself I sat on the damp grass with my bag resting against my lag, watching as the sky darkened. _Someone has to be looking for me...for us._ I thought as my left hand, the one without a broken finger, reached down to pull out my dad's knife from my boot.

Slipping it from its protective case I held it firmly in my hand, the way my father had taught me to, I had never had a reason to use it before, just like outside of the shooting range I'd never had a reason to fire a gun something I now wish I had. Nightfall would bring out any dangerous predators, so I was grateful to have at least a meager weapon at my disposal.

_Tomorrow I'll have to move. Try to find some sort of civilization and get help. If my family is out here, I won't be able to find them on my own. I'll need the help._ My stomach turns at the thought, normally you're supposed to stay at the site of the wreck and wait for help. But a crash landing on a hill that feels more like a mountain side, it's hard to think anyone is coming.

Wrapping my arms tighter around my knees I sit and wait, because that's all I can do in the darkness of night.


	2. We're not in Kansas anymore

**Chapter one**

**Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore**

It felt like I hadn't slept in days.

All I could do was keep moving forward, not knowing if I'd ever find civilization. Thoughts of finding my family alive were fading each day, especially after a black bear came across the crash site forcing me to grab my bag and run.

And I ran, and ran. To the point that my legs cramped with pain, where my vision blurred and catching my breath was nearly impossible. I didn't stop for long before I forced myself to stand on wobbly legs and to walk.

I couldn't give up, couldn't stop longer then I needed to. If I did I wouldn't get back up.

Auto-pilot had kicked in from the moment I started moving, I'd stop at every tenth tree which wasn't as far apart as one would think to carve an arrow head pointing in the direction I had come from. That way I'd be able to find my way back.

The walk dragged on for what seemed like a life time, a never ending loop of me moving forward. With very little to distract myself with I let my mind shut down, to become numb. Too afraid to think of what I was walking away from. To horrified to think my family might be dead and not wanting to face the grief of that reality.

Hours turned into days, I'd run out of food and water hours ago and was only just dropping down from a tree branch where I had chosen to spend my night when I realized my mistake. The growl vibrated my entire being as my eyes widened and landing on...a coyote? A wolf? I didn't know. I'd never seen one so up close.

The same amount of time it took me to draw out my knife it was already lunging for me. My arm was up prepared to fend off its attack, but my mind was not as it reeled with the very immediate death that surely this creature would cause me.

My body was hurled to the ground with enough force that all the air left my lung and left me gasping as it mouth closed around my right arm. The scream tore through my throat as my left hand, knife held tightly, repeatedly embedded it's self into the dogs fur around its throat and head.

The first one caused the creature to grown and tighten its grip, effectively snapping the bone in my arm. The second received a small whimper as its grip loosened slightly. The third ceased all movement the dog made bringing its entire body weight down on me.

My breathing was wild, as my eyes widened with the realization of what I had just endured and came out on top of. When my dad said he'd be taking me hunting up at the cabin this summer I don't think he had something like this in mind.

Struggling I rolled its weight off of me, slowly I stood realizing I wasn't in the clear yet. I could see the other one running towards me, it's body a muddy brown colour, instinct took over it was a fight or flight situation and I'd already fought and barely came out alive so this time if I wanted to survive I'd have to run.

Scooping up my bag I turned and ran. Adrenaline pushing me forward and keeping me just far enough away from deaths grasp. The trees were started to thin out as I seen what I only assumed to be a clearing.

A part of me wanted to attempt climbing a tree, after all dogs can't climb, but weighting out the pros and cons I was sure that I wouldn't get high enough before its jaws got a hold of me. With that thought I pushed forward in to what was a clearing.

Squinting ahead I seen something, about ten yards away I could make out buildings. That meant people. More importantly that meant safety.

Pushing myself harder then I'd ever done in track, I was coming up the a fence and braced myself to jump through the wires knowing the each one was separated by two feet I decided I could make it. Springing off of the ground I dived for the fence and landed on the other side in a tuck and roll fashion.

I didn't get to stay down and relax for long, I barely had the chance to catch my breath before someone was hulling me up by my uninjured arm. My head snapped up to meet ice blue eyes, and older man was staring back at me with an usually red face and short gray hair.

I watched as his featured shifted from astonishment to confusion and then settled on displeasure. "Who are you?" He asked keeping his voice low but stern, that's when I realized the group of on lookers that had formed.

I also noticed how strangely dressed they all looked, including the man in front in me wearing some kind of white body armor. It was at that moment I was struck with a strong sense of day'ja'view as I recalled the book series I had only finished the night before the crash, and the movie I was planning to watch when we made it to the cabin.

_Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore. _

"I asked you a question." The man stated trying to remain calm as he watched me process my situation closely.

"Kira," I crocked then attempted to clear my throat "Kira Collins." I watched his forehead crinkle as he thought about how strange my name was, before he straightened and took in the growing crowd. I suppose if I just watched a strange girl jump through a fence that was supposed to be electrified I'd be a tad bit curios too.

His grip tightened on my arm as he turned back to face me, his face becoming a darker shade of red from his irritation. "Come with me." He stated before starting to pull me through the crowd, as I stumbled behind him trying to ignore the intense pain my body was in.

The adrenaline that had numbed the pain had vanished as I sat crumbled in a chair cradling my broken arm.

The Peacekeeper, Cray I had found out when he instructed me to sit down, had been questioning me for over an hour at the Justice Building. It was obvious I wasn't from here, even if I did look like I was a part of the Seam, I had confirmed that I was on a hovercraft that crashed in the side of the mountain, which was only a white lie after all I did crash there.

He then started asking if I was from the capitol, which I had the good sense to tell the truth about, after all he would have found out in minutes I was lying if I claimed to be from the capitol. Then he started asking if I was a criminal, I also went with the truth about that.

"So then why the hell were you out there?!" He snapped obviously thinking I had lied to him.

"I'm not from the districts." I answered quietly, I knew it was clear in my body language and tone how broken I was, I knew it and hated it. I looked up watching him press his lips together, thinking over my words. I could see the trace of pity in his eyes, if it wasn't for the pain and the situation I had found myself in I would have straightened and made that look disappear faster than my family had.

Cringing at the thought I asked the only question that mattered at this point, "What are you going to do to me?" I took in how the question or perhaps the fact I had asked at all took him off guard.

"I'm going to verify your story with the capitol. But first we should get you looked at by one of our doctors." He stated getting out of his chair, shocking me to my core. I had read that the Peacekeeper's weren't friendly that they were here to enforce the rules, but I guess that was after book one.

Nodding mutely I slowly followed him out, ignoring his hand the circled the bicep on my good arm the held my injured on to my chest. We walked through the town square like this, where all of the legit shops were and kept going for at least ten minutes. Never did I raise my eyes to look up, hoping that if I kept my head down and ignored this reality it would go away.

When we stopped at what I would describe as a medium sized hut, Cray pounded on the front door. I was certain he didn't do this out of urgency but simply because he could. A woman with blonde hair tied up answered the door, trying to keep her exposure calm but I could read how nervous the pounding had made her as she only half opened the door.

Her worry gave way to confusion when her eyes landed on my torn and beaten form. "Cray," she greeted the man evenly, "how can I help you?"

"This one needs some medical tending," he stated ducking his chin towards me, "mind if we come in Mrs. Everdeen?" It wasn't really like she could refuse, so she opened her door and stepped back leading us to a small kitchen.

Where for the first time I got a look at Katniss and Prim Everdeen. They stood at the far end of the kitchen, Katniss had her hands tightly grasping her younger sister's shoulders keeping the girl in place. "Take a seat," she spoke looking at me, "and remove your jacket."

Pushing past how odd it felt to be in their kitchen I sat down on one of the old looking wooden chairs, slipping my jacket off of my good arm before doing the same to the injured side hissing in pain as the leather pulled and tore away from the dried blood causing the wound to start bleeding again.

"What happened?" Mrs. Everdeen asked examining the gaping holes in my forearm.

My mouth opened to respond but the voice that came out wasn't mine, "She was bit by a wild dog." Cray stated leaning against the kitchen counter eyeing Mrs. Everdeen and me keenly before his gaze shifted to where I knew Katniss and Prim were.

My gaze shifted back to Mrs. Everdeen as her face set in to an all business one, "Prim boil some water." She instructed as I glanced up catching Katniss leaving the room as her sister went to fallow her mother's orders.

"I'm going to need stitches," I groaned at the realization as I let my head roll back onto the back of the chair. I'd never had stitches before, I've broken a few bones here and there sure but that was normal with martial arts and acrobat lessons. All this blood...stitches that was not normal for me.

"You will." Mrs. Everdeen confirmed as she disinfected the area causing me to cringe and resist moving away.

"I think it's broken, my pinky finger too." I stated feeling myself start to get light headed with all of the blood loss, pain and lack of food in my system.

I seen the scowl that crossed her features as she nodded, "anything else?" she questioned clearly annoyed with my physical condition.

"Got pretty banged up...in the crash...my head...my ribs are probably bruised." I struggled to keep conscious as her eyes locked on mine, and her expression visible softened.

"Don't fight it, it's easier if you sleep through it."


	3. Never ending Nightmare

**Chapter two**

**Never ending nightmare**

Cray wasted no time having me placed in a community home. In my first week at district twelve I quickly realized that I was a pariah, the children in and outside of the house avoided acknowledging me at all costs and the adults weren't much better. I also learned that our caretakers didn't care less when I came back, or if I came back at all.

I was only just getting used to the feeling of being hungry all of the time, something that everyone seemed to suffer from in the district. Making me realize how much I had taken for granted and how little thought I had given to this fact while reading the books.

I didn't eat on the lunch break, a lot of kids didn't because they had no money to buy any of the food in the cafe. So instead they conversed. I sat silently watching people with mild interest, I had a table to myself and I knew that was because no one wanted to sit with me, after all they all thought I was from the capitol.

I wouldn't want to sit with me either. So I don't blame them.

The first warning bell rang, signaling that lunch would soon be over. Getting up I started to make my way to the doors that would lead to the halls filled with class rooms. "It's Kira, right?" two blondes stopped me half way to the door, in the center of the cafe.

One was tall with straight strawberry blonde hair, the other was shorter with blonde curls. Trying to shrug off the surprise I nodded with a small smile, this was the first person that acknowledged me willingly after all.

"I love your shirt," she stated holding a plastic cup up towards her lips, like she was about to take a sip, before splashing the liquid all down the front of my white short sleeved button up and red vest. Gasping in surprise I took a step back do to the cold liquid only looking back up when they started to giggle.

"Oupse, I'm sorry. Did I do that?" She asked with a faked shocked expression.

"Don't worry," her friend assured her, "the capitol will just send her a new one. Will probably be on the next train," she stated before meeting my gaze, venom dripping from every word like she truly believed what she was saying, "right?"

I could feel my blood boiling, what had I done to deserve this? Escape death? Clenching my jaw and fists at my sides as I decided I wasn't going to turn and walk away, not this time.

"You know what?" I started "Go ahead." I stated calmly throwing my arms out to my side, in an 'I'm open gesture,' "throw your food at me, dump your drinks on me. Do whatever it is you think you have to in order to feel better." I stated taking a step closer causing the taller one, the one who hadn't thrown the drink to take a startled step back.

"Punish me for the pain the capitol has inflicted on you, go ahead because they don't care." I could feel myself calming down as I continued, because what I was saying was the truth. "They don't care about you or me," I stated pointing at them and then at myself "or that I don't belong here."

Biting at the inside of my cheek I forced myself to continue, "I get it, okay? You and everyone else have lost loved ones because of them, but do you know something?" I paused seeing I had their and a lot of others attention at this point. "I've lost everything." My voice cracked before I took a deep breath in through my nose. "My family, my friends, my home." again I paused letting the words sink in "but go ahead, nothing you do will make me feel any worse then I already do."

Spinning on the heel of my black boots I walked out of the cafe, reminding myself with each step not to run and not to cry because no one deserves the satisfaction.

This was the third day in a row I found myself sitting on the inside of the fence where I had emerged from last week. I'd sit here for hours letting my thoughts wonder uninterrupted by the district, it had quickly become the only place I could think without worrying over anyone seeing my armor crack and fall away.

Until today.

"Hey," a voice snapped me from my thoughts "are you alright?" he asked as I turned to face whoever was behind me. I could feel my voice failing me out of the shock, so I nodded in response. "Mind if I sit?" he asked again, this time I shrugged and scotched a fraction of an inch.

Seconds later the spot was occupied by this other person, keeping my eyes down on the grass I continued to fiddle with the strands. "That was brave, what you did earlier." He stated trying to get some type of conversation going, "I think you shocked the hell out of them."

A small smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I tilted my head to look at him, catching the faintest of smiles from him as I do. "Oh, I'm Peeta by the way." He stated after a moment of silence.

Biting at the inside of my lip I had to prevent the words _'I know' _from coming out, instead I responded with my own name.

"I know." He stated without missing a beat, "so what happened?" He asked flickering his gaze to my bandaged up forearm and the medical tap covering up my forehead just above my right eyebrow, hiding the wounds that were slowly healing.

Raising an eyebrow at him I watched as he blushed and started to back track, "you don't have to...I mean, I'm sorry. That was rude." now I laughed and shook my head, placing my gaze on the meadow beyond the fence.

"Its fine, my head and pinky," I started trying to wiggle the limb that was still held straight by a splint, "I got into an accident. Our hovercraft crashed into the side of those mountains." I stated lifting my hand to point at the green and brown peeks that could just barely be seen beyond the woods.

"After that I started making my way through the woods, I was walking for days." I stated feeling myself being pulled back into the memory of the endless walk, sighing I shook my head to clear it, "anyway just before I made it here I was attacked by a wild dog, that's how this happened." I stated lifting my arm briefly before letting it fall back into my lap.

"Wow." Peeta breathed as I glanced over to see the evident shock, "that must have been terrifying." He stated causing me to hold back my frown and nod, as thought's of everything he survives in the books came to the forefront of my mind.

"It wasn't fun," I state finally trying to keep out all of the intrusive thoughts. Silence settles between us again, this one longer then the last before I glance over to see him deep in thought.

It should have felt awkward, and maybe for him it did, but sitting in silence with Peeta to my left felt more comforting then it did when I was alone. We stayed this way until the sun started to set, only then did I break the silence.

"It's pretty," I spoke startling Peeta, "the sunset." I stated to clarify.

A small smile graced his lips as he nodded, "it's my favorite time of day." He stated which brought back the memory of him telling Katniss about his favorite colour and how it was the same shade as the orange that was currently in the sky.

"I like the it when the first stars start to come out," I stated remembering the countless nights I spent under the stars.

"I should get home," Peeta stated with a sigh. I nodded knowing I should too return to my condemnation at the community home, but not wanting to say it aloud. "tomorrow if you want to, you can sit with us." Peeta stated standing up, again surprising me.

"Us?" I repeated looking up at his tall form towering above me sitting one.

"With me and my friends," he stated scratching at the back of his neck, I smiled and thanked Peeta before watching him walk away.

It wasn't long before I left too, heading back to the community home where I shared a room with four other girls only having sheets hung up around the room for privacy. Needless to say that was something I'd never get used to.

Bolting up right, my hands grabbed on to the thin quilt for dear life turning my knuckles white, I could hear the beat of my heart racing as I took in my surroundings the way I've done every morning waking up here.

Another nightmare, I tell myself in an attempt to slow my breathing and relax my stiff muscles.

But waking up does little to calm my racing heart beat, because I know too well where I am and that it's not safe, not really. I'm living my nightmare, sure I'm not falling from the sky to my death or being torn apart by wolves or watching my family meet their end but that's because it's already happened and I'm left to live with it for the rest of my life. Alone. That's what a true nightmare is, when you wake up and realize you're never really going to be okay.

It was my never ending nightmare.

"Why do you do that?" A girl's voice broke me from my thoughts, Diara was the oldest orphaned girl here, and she had long dark hair and the gray seam eyes.

"Do what?" I asked smoothing out the blanket that had been in my hands moments before.

"Wake up like you're having a panic attack." She stated crossing her arms studying me, we hadn't spoken at all really, she was older than me and from what I could tell kept to herself mostly.

"I guess that's because I probably am," I stated "having a panic attack." It was the truth, one that I hadn't thought of but who wouldn't after having their life changed in such a way?

"Nightmares huh," she stated catching my attention again, only now her eyes were roaming the top of her dresser instead of reading me. "I used to get them, too. After my dad died when I was seven then losing my mom at eleven, I thought they'd never go away."

A pang of sympathy stilled my breath in my throat for a moment, of course she knew what I was going through, to a varying degree all of the kids here did. After all we were all orphans now. "Did they?" I asked catching her eye, "Go away I mean."

"Some nights, other's not so much." She stated with a shrug again turning her eyes on me like she was trying to figure me out, "you'll be ok though." She stated after a minute catching me off guard.

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrows at her in a question. She sounded so sure like she knew something I didn't, or at least something I had forgotten.

This time a small smile tilted her lips, "you're a fighter. A survivor. A lot of people seen you, you know?" She stated again, confusing me even further which must have shown on my face because she continued. "When you were running for your life? You risked being electrocuted to avoid being ripped to shreds! Something like that happens around here, it gets around." She was smiling now, there was no attempt at hiding it.

A small smile, one of the few I've had since arriving here, found its way on to my face. "And you? Are you a survivor?" I asked finally able to relax.

"I'll be ok," she stated with a shrug, "I'd be better if I didn't have to start work in the mines in a few months though." She confessed as a forlorn expression passed over her, "That's how my dad died. But that's how it goes, kids like us without a family business to take over we end up in the mines."

Nodding my head I moved to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

XX Author Note XX Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you do and don't like so far :)


	4. Murphy's Law

**Chapter three**

**Murphy's Law**

Nearly two months had passed, all my bandages had been stripped away leaving a few thin scars on my upper arm where the wild dog had punctured the skin with its teeth.

I never really ended up sitting with Peeta at lunch after we talked, we'd see each other wave and smile then go about our own business. Sometimes we'd spend time together after school, mostly in the spot where he had found me but sometimes we would go to the bakery and hit out back, until his mom yelled at him to get inside.

I told myself it was best that way, after all I knew his fate and that was to be reaped in the next coming year and confess his love for Katniss and eventually after a long two years end up together. I wished there was something I could do, but I knew that in the end it worked out...for some people anyway.

It was about that time I realized I was living a pointless life in district twelve, and that I didn't know if I would survive the fiery death that claimed the life of many or if the girls I lived with would survive. After all we weren't the main characters in this story, I wasn't supposed to even be in it.

So in the past six weeks I decided to do what I could for those around me.

Diara had started teaching me how to stitch and patch up clothing and in return I had started teaching her how to fight and defend herself, it was strange at first and I worried that if the peacekeepers found out there would be consequences. But our activities seemed to go overlooked.

After awhile I taught the younger girls different skills. Amya who was twelve had wanted me to teach her how to bake, Nia who was ten had joined in after seeing how much fun Amya was having.

The youngest Greer was only seven so mostly I helped her with her school work, and had started reading to her each night. The community home had become the one place where I actually interacted with people, in a way it had started to become my second home with my second family. The first being far out of my reach.

"You know, I never asked." I stated after correcting her form, then watched her do a round house kick on the dummy I had strung up in the lone tree of our bare backyard.

"Asked what?" she asked panting as she switched to punching and blocking attacks that weren't coming, again I stepped in to correct her form.

"Why you wanted to learn to fight." I stated furrowing my eyebrows, obviously I thought it was a good skill to have and that in the upcoming war it could mean the difference between life and death, but just because I knew that didn't mean she did.

"It's a good release." She stated stepping back away from the dummy I had stuffed with straw, "besides never know when it might come in handy."

With a small smile I nodded reflecting on how my dad taught me to fight, "my dad taught me." I stated after a brief silence, "told me that I didn't know what the future would hold and it could save my life, or someone else's, someday." It was strange knowing how right he had been, though I was sure he hadn't had this life in mind.

Diara was silent as she studied me, "your dad sounds like a smart man." she stated her face showing the same venerability as it did when she spoke of her parents, "can I ask you something?" She spoke up again trying to hold my gaze.

"Your parents...they're dead, aren't they?" She asked hesitating, it was obvious in the moment she knew she was entering what was possibly dangerous territory at the very least an emotional one. Blinking at her I stared silently, almost wondering if she'd take the question back like Peeta had to a similar one. But she didn't.

Swallowing around the lump that had formed I decided to answer her honestly, "I don't know. I think so." My voice was quiet, weak in my moment of doubt and grief.

"How can you not know?" I could hear the accusation, feel the burn like a slap to the face because it was the same one I threw at myself every night, how could I have left without being sure?

So I explained how I couldn't find my family after the crash, and how because a bear showed up I had to flee. "Do you think about going back?" Diara asked, our training session long forgotten.

Grimacing I nodded, of course I thought about going back but a part of me knew even if they were alive my family wouldn't have stayed at the wreckage site. No, they would have sought out civilization like I had.

And if they hadn't survived, that wasn't really something I wanted to see. "It's probably for the best that you don't." Diara stated looking far off, "not if you want to come back anyway. I don't think they'd let you cause a scene like that twice." There was a tilt to her lips telling me how amusing she found my initial apperance.

Shaking my head I caught a glimpse of the fence that I could see from our yard, beyond it the woods where I knew Katniss and Gale were probably hunting, when a thought occurred to me. "This kids don't eat well," I stated barely above a whisper, but still catching Diara's attention.

"None of us eat well," she stated frowning at the sudden change in conversation.

"Could I ask you to cover for me?" I asked feeling a little more excited then I had since arriving, confusion crossed her features as she crossed her arms and fallowed the line of site my eyes had traveled in.

"You're going to leave. Now?" I caught her eye and the disapproval that went with it.

"To hunt." I stated so she didn't think I was running away to try and find my missing, more than likely dead, family.

"To hunt..." she repeated slowly, "you have a death wish. You know that, right?"

I shrugged, "if I get caught, or killed it's on me. Just if anyone asks, say you haven't seen me since I went for a morning run?" I asked again, to only receive a nod in response. Without wasting time I jogged into the house and our room where my knife was hidden away and slipped it into my boot.

I had only entered the forest a few minutes ago, navigating silently through the underbrush I tried not to over think the fact that I was hunting with a knife, or that the last time I was in these woods I had almost lost my life.

I kept my knife drawn and stayed crouched as I spotted a rabbit eating it's grassy breakfast. Taking three even breaths I steadied my nerves, trying to convince myself this was just like shooting a bow at target practice even if this was an alive one that could move, with a flick of my wrist I released the knife and watched it glide through the air with ease and find purchase on the rabbit.

The same time an arrow embedded into its skull.

I knew right away without moving, that Katniss and I had placed our sites on the same rabbit. I should have found it odd and have been mystified at the odds of us targeting the same animal considering how vast these woods were.

_Go figure. _I thought rolling my eyes, this whole thing was starting to feel like the universe was pushing us together. Taking me to Mrs. Everdeen's place when there is other medics in the town, Peeta being the first person to befriend me...

Maybe I was making something out of nothing, or this was a case of Murphy's law.

Standing I walked out from behind the bushes to find Katniss and Gale examining the rabbit that had both our weapons embedded in it. I took a few steps before Gale looked up and within seconds Katniss had her bow trained on me.

Putting my hands up in a surrendering manner I stopped moving, "I just want my knife. The kills yours." I stated waiting for her to lower her weapon. Only she didn't.

"Only you butchered it, it's not even worth half the original price." She was aggravated, which was easy to tell since she kept her bow trained on me. Frowning I started to wonder if she was serious, but of course this was Katniss Everdeen, hunting and trading was her lifeline.

"Well are you going to shoot me then?" I asked raising an eyebrow and dropping my hands, sending me one of her best death glairs she lowered her weapon. In the brief silence I moved and pulled out my knife, making a mental note to bring something to clean off the blade the next time I came out, I grimaced and wiped in clean on my pants.

Neither made any move to stop me as I walked away, which came as no surprise, ignoring their stares that caused the hairs on the nap of my neck to raise I decided to search for dry and dead branch laying on the forest floor to start carving a bow from.

Hunting would go much smoother with a bow and arrow in hand.

So perched up in a tree I sat, carving the branch with long even strokes from my blade then bending the branch to find it's natural curve that would later guide my arrows to their target.

**Authors note: Thanks for reading! I'm half way done the next chapter so hopefully I will have that up for you soon! :) Leave a review if you enjoyed what you've read so far a simple smiley face will do so I know that this isn't completely horrible! Also if there is anything you would like to see let me know and I'll see if I can fit it into what I have planned!**


	5. The Games

**Chapter four**

**The Games**

Hunting every morning became routine, so had trading at the hob. I still got a few looks of contempt here and there whenever I brought in game, but that didn't stop the people from trading with me especially as the winter months had started to set in and game became harder to find.

Walking the snowy streets while I held my jacket closed tight with white glove covered fingers, I took in the scenery. Winter had descended on us nearly a month ago coating the streets in a soft cold white blanket.

A cold breeze caressed my exposed skin leaving goose bumps in its wake, suppressing a shiver I let my gaze wonder. Diara and I were walking with the kids through town square, and I couldn't help but to imagine that this was a lot like reaping day, only instead of separating the young from the old everyone stood clumped together.

Holding tightly to their families.

Today was the day we honor the last victor, the victory tour, a symbol of the games coming up in six months which is used as a reminder to everyone who is actually in control of their lives. There's no check in, not for the tour the only ones that are herded around by the peacekeepers are the last tributes families.

I watch as they are escorted up onto two platforms and cameras are being trained on them sending their image up on two smaller screens that are positioned behind them in the center is the big screen showing the deceased tribute. I can't explain the feeling that makes my stomach turn, but my arms are wrapping protectively around my middle.

_These are the families, _I think to myself, _the families of the ones that died six months ago. _

It's strange how connected I feel to them, especially since I've never spoken to any of them, that was before I realize the reason why I felt like them. I too had lost my entire family six months ago, sure it was different, complete different really, they had lost someone to murder to entertain the capitol and I had lost my family do to a tragic accident.

At this moment I felt a lot worse for them then I did for myself.

Frowning I turned to face forward as the capitols anthem played, I watched as the last victor took center stage and greeted the crowd fondly before starting his speech. I noticed how he didn't bring up the tributes, or give condolences to the grieving families, not once did he show any sympathy.

I couldn't help but to wonder if he was a career, the assumption felt right, in the way he held himself I knew he was proud and confident and that he felt in a way invincible. But I knew how wrong he was, and in two years he would know it too.

A tugging on the bottom of my jacket snapped my attention away from his retreating back, "Kira?" Greer questioned softly, to which I hummed it response looking down at her tiny form. "Are you coming?" She asked again pointing towards Diara who had already started walking away with both Amya and Nia.

"Oh," I started shocked before smiling down at the young girl and nodding, she didn't hesitate to put her small hand in my own. We walked this way hand in hand moving silently through the dispersing crowd.

It was that night that I heard the three young girls whispering, with a thin sheet separating their beds from Diara's and my own their words were clearly heard. "I'm scared." Amya admitted, her only response was a soft whimper from Greer.

Frowning I laid in bed staring up at the water stained ceiling, _This isn't fair...this isn't right. _"you're frightening Greer." Nia stated quietly as my eyes shifted to the curtain.

"What does she have to be afraid of?" Amya snapped her voice cracking at the end of her question before she continued shakily, "she's not getting reaped next year, I'm the only one going into the reaping."

"she doesn't understand that, she just doesn't want to lose anyone." Nia stated with a sigh, "and you're not alone Kira will be in the reaping this year, too."

That was the moment it hit me, she was right I would be in the reaping. Of course I knew Amya was safe and her name wouldn't be drawn, but the truth was my name hadn't been in the bowl previously did that mean there was a chance I'd be drawn at the reaping?

I doubted it, and yet the thought didn't terrify me like I had thought it would.

Glaring up at the ceiling I started to go over how this went, from the reaping's to the games and finally when Katniss and Peeta would return home. _I doesn't have to be Katniss... _I realized feeling a weight land heavy on my chest.

_If Katniss doesn't go will Peeta still get to come home? _I wondered feeling my stomach turn into knots, _Peeta... _I thought of him as I started chewing on my lower lip, it was important he came home it was important they both stayed alive, but was it absolutely necessary that Katniss volunteer?

I decided that it wasn't, that she could stay here with her family and I could go. I didn't have family here, I had no reason to stay and had tons of training already I could go in her place, regardless of my own survival.

That was it then, my resolve was to go in her place. To make as big of a difference as possible and to start the rebellion.

It hadn't taken me long to find the house I'd searched out, but now that I had I stood outside of it unmoving. I had completely lost my nerve. Wetting my cracked cold lips I went over my plan again in my head, I'd ask for advice and tell him my plan of volunteering for the games.

But still I stood out in the cold worried he would turn me away, what if he was revolted by my decision to volunteer? This wasn't the same thing that Katniss had done, there was no premeditation in her actions not like mine, I was worried he'd consider me a career and turn me away.

I couldn't tell him I'd be going in place of Katniss who would volunteer for Prim, I couldn't tell him about the rebel uprising I wanted to help start or about district thirteen. The only thing I could tell him is that I planned on volunteering and helping our male tribute come home to his family.

At least that was still the truth.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" A gruff voice snapped from behind me, spinning my mouth opened and closed seeing who I assumed was Haymitch Abernathy standing a few feet below me at the bottom of his steps.

He was tall standing around 6'2 and had blonde messy hair, he also held a liquor bottle in his hand confirming his identity. "Well?" He pressed snapping me from my thoughts.

"Sorry, I...I was wondering if I could talk to you." I stated pushing down my nerves, I stood silently as I watched him study me before a frown claimed his hips.

"If you're looking for Cray you've come to the wrong place." He stated before pushing his way up the stairs bumping in to me as he made his way to his door.

Shocked I felt my face begin to heat up at the realization that he thought I was coming to sell my body before anger took over, "actually Haymitch, I've come to the right place." The irritation came out clearly as he turned a sideways glance my way before pushing his door open.

His expression was bored and disinterested, "I don't do charity." He stated coldly causing my frown to deepen. I hadn't realized how much of a jerk he was in the books.

"I'm not looking for charity." I stated, which was a lie but I suppose I could find something to pay him back with, assuming he'd train me.

"Then what exactly is it you are looking for?" He asked walking further into his hall way, I lingered in the open door frame.

"A mentor." I stated causing him to faultier in his steps, I watched as his shoulders stiffened before he turned and glared at me. When he didn't respond I took the chance to keep talking now that I had his undivided attention, "I plan on volunteering this year."

"And you expect me to train you? Give you an upper hand in the games?" He spat, I expected this, the disgusted look that turned to anger on his face, all of it.

"In a way," I stated honestly, "but before you jump to the wrong conclusion let me explain that I don't plan on returning." my words confused him as he continued to scowl at me, "I plan on helping our male tribute come home."

I watched as he crossed his arms still holding the bottle, he was leaning against the railing that would lead up stairs to the second level of the house, he was studying me again this time not so dismissive or disgusted but more quizzically.

"Why?" He asked after a brief silence.

"Why, what?" I repeated confused and relieved at the same time that he would continue talking with me, at least it looked like it could go the way I wanted.

"Tell me why you would do that. Make me believe you, to prevent me from closing that door right now." He stated becoming impatient.

"Oh..." I started slowly unsure of what I should say, "because I don't belong here, and everyone knows it." I stated before letting the truth come out completely unable to stop the word vomit, "I've got no family here, I'm completely alone and I know how to fight, I'm a survivor and a lot of the girls here aren't. If I go someone else stays, if I die someone else lives." I whispered the last part dropping my shoulders, it wasn't my intention to go all sappy with Haymitch but that was the reason I had to go.

My family was dead. I had no one. If I went and helped Peeta come home I'd be keeping him alive, keeping Katniss safe. I would've done something meaningful with my life. Which in a way was all I wanted.

"This, this is a suicide mission." Haymitch stated with narrowed eyes.

His words hit me harder than I expected, inhaling sharply I fought against dropping his gaze I needed his respect, I wanted it. "Call it what you will, personally I'd like to think of it as making sure the right person comes home."

"And what makes our male tribute any more the right person than another kid?" His question stilled the air in my lungs, because he was right. I couldn't remember all of the kids that got reaped this year, I knew Rue would be one of them didn't she deserve my help to survive? Didn't all of them?

Swallowing thickly around the lump in my throat I nodded slowly, "you're right." I stated "I can't place one life above everyone's, I'm sure that there will be many kids if not all of them that will deserve to go back home. Truthfully our district needs one of it kids to return, it needs the hope only survival can give it." I stated unsure of my own words.

Silence stretched between us for what felt like an eternity, Haymitch appeared to be at a loss for words, I wondered if this happened often but my gut told me it didn't. "So, what do you say?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"No." He stated turning to walk further into his house.

My mouth dropped open, "No?" I repeated in a whisper watching as he got further and further away, "no?!" I repeated louder stepping into his house, only hesitating a moment before closing the door behind me.

I followed him through the mess of a hallway and attempted to ignore the stench of garbage and only god knows what else to what was apparently his kitchen, "what do you mean no?" I asked as he dropped into the rickety old chair at the small kitchen table.

Popping the cork open on his bottle of liquor, he raised his eyebrows seeing me hovering his the kitchen doorway, "you really can't take a hint, can yeah?" He asked without hostility, "why would I agree to train someone who has no intention of trying to win?" He continued before lifting the bottle to his lips.

My eyebrows furrowed together, this was the same man who told Katniss and Peeta that they should face the fact that they would die in the games, wasn't it? "I don't understand." I stated "do you think I could win?"

"No." He responded without hesitation.

"Then what's the problem?" I ask irritated, if he clearly thought I couldn't win then his reason for dismissing me was hardly fair.

Haymitch's face hardened as he leaned back in his chair taking a swig from his bottle, "I can throw knives, hunt with a bow and arrow and I'm fast. You won't be wasting your time." I stated trying to sway him, this was becoming more work then I had first thought. I wasn't really the type of person to convince someone of anything really.

"Except for the fact you won't be trying to win," He stated again unable to wrap his head around the idea.

"No but I will be trying to keep our other tribute alive, I will be remembered because I'll have the perfect amount of rebellion in all my actions." I stated without thinking causing an unreadable look to flicker across his features.

"Remembered huh." He mused "How do you plan on doing that?"

"By breaking all the little rules, by holding the capitol accountable for every death." I paused catching his eye trying to come off as cold and hard as possible. "Because I have nothing to lose."

What I hadn't expected was for him to laugh.


End file.
